


My Book and the War are One

by wrennette



Series: With This Horcrux... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Delphinia is Harry, F/M, Fem!Harry, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, Loss of Virginity, Murderous Intentions, Slytherins scheming, Tom Riddle's Diary, Vaginal Fingering, Vengeance thy name is Harry Potter, both partners underage, morally ambivalent Harry, one really underage though, past sexual abuse (non explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphinia always had been vengeful, and the Chamber was large enough for many secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Book and the War are One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "To Thee Old Cause," by Walt Whitman.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and probably some other people too. Unfortunately this author is not one of them. No infringement intended, no profit made.

“Tom,” Delphinia sighed, then moaned, rubbing against his long, cool fingers. She knew this was wrong, so very wrong, but he’d been haunting her dreams for months, ever since she had fallen into the diary for the first time. He had showed her Hagrid’s expulsion, and then he had comforted her, kissed her. His strong, elegant hands had cupped her flat breasts and rounded bottom, had rubbed the cotton of her panties. Now, he was almost real, his fingers thrusting deep inside her, touching her in a place no one else ever had. 

“So beautiful my Delphi,” Tom rasped, and laid her on the stone floor. Ginny lay still and pale in the shadows nearby, and Delphinia smiled smugly with the knowledge that Tom had never touched the red headed girl, had never kissed and caressed her. He pushed her panties out of the way now and knelt between Delphinia’s splayed legs, unfastening the flies of his trousers and fisting out his penis. Delphinia whimpered, but before she could demur, he was over her, inside her.

Delphinia shrieked helplessly, her back bowing as she was taken for the first time. Uncle Vernon had touched her, but he’d never done this, never dared. That was part of the reason Delphinia had asked Tom to be the one, to be her first. She’d rather have Tom, a memory of a boy fifty years gone, than her filthy bully of an uncle. Tom groaned softly, warming and becoming more solid over her as he thrust deep into her virginally tight vagina.

Tom groaned again, his hips churning as he savored the wet slide of their joining. He could feel himself coming to life, feel the echo of another part of himself in the girl he was deflowering. He cursed softly, hips hitching. Under him, Delphinia writhed, then had her third orgasm, the first two having been achieved with Tom’s solidifying fingers plunging in her sopping vagina. Tom grinned ferally, fucking her thoroughly, then flooding her with his seed. She mewled at the sensation of his semen filling her.

Holding himself in to the hilt, Tom bent over his conquest, murmuring in Parseltongue against her famous scar. She moaned softly as the irritated skin split, and a dark wraith began to rise from the wound. Tom breathed in deeply, taking the soul fragment into himself, and Delphinia came again as she was unburdened. Tom hissed again, and the scar sealed closed, for the first time looking as old as it was, a thin silvery white line almost indistinguishable from her normal skin tone. 

“Will I get pregnant?” Delphinia asked softly as Tom’s penis slipped from her with an obscenely wet squelching sound. Tom groaned softly, pushing her legs further apart and bending down to lick his seed from her lower lips. 

“Have you started your monthlies?” Tom asked in return, kneeling up with his hands on his leanly muscled thighs. Delphinia nodded, flushing. “It’s possible then,” Tom admitted. “Do you want to? Get pregnant I mean?”

“Not really,” Delphinia said with another blush. “I mean, someday I want a family of my own, but I think I’m rather young for that yet.”

“You’re a bit young to be taking on Dark Lords yet either,” Tom teased, and Delphinia giggled softly. They had fought when Delphinia first arrived in the Chamber, and Tom had gloated that he was Voldemort, he was the one that had killed her parents. Delphinia couldn’t quite bring herself to care though. Yes, she had wished for many years to have parents. Yes, she had wondered all her life what it would have been like to grow up with her own family. But she had also read numerous accounts of the Blood War since learning she was a witch, and she understood that in war, there were casualties on both sides. 

Delphinia knew her parents, by all accounts, had been fighters. They had stood against the Dark Lord, and they had paid with their lives. Yes, Voldemort’s actions against herself at that time had been egregious. But she also understood the man’s somewhat twisted logic. If someone was fated to be an enemy, it was better to strike them while they were weak. If they were fated to destroy you, it was better to destroy them first. She’d always been a rather practical girl. 

“There’s a potion, to make sure that my seed won’t take,” Tom said, drawing Delphinia back to the present. “Once I gather the other remnants of my soul and regain my full power, I will order Severus to make you regular contraceptives. Until then, I know where I can get such things without questions being asked.”

“I - you know I can’t return to the school,” Delphinia said softly. “Ron knows where I’ve gone, but if I disappear, it will be assumed, for a little while at least that I’m dead, not just missing. All we have to do is seal the entry behind Ron and Lockhart.”

“Lockhart, I’m afraid, will perish in his attempt to save you,” Tom said darkly, and Delphinia blushed even as she shyly smiled. Lockhart’s disgusting treatment was what had first brought them together after Ginny abandoned the diary. He had groped her for the first time on the day they met in Diagon Alley. In front of that crowd and the press, Lockhart had fondled Delphinia’s undeveloped breast and bottom, and it had been downhill from there. He hadn’t tried to put his fingers inside her, but he had touched her all over, and she knew that he touched himself at the same time.

“A loss I’m sure, to be greatly mourned,” Delphinia said with a slight smirk. Tom smirked more broadly and tugged her close for a deep kiss. “And Ginny?” She asked, her own sneer growing more pronounced as she looked over at the younger girl’s still form. All year the redhead had been yapping after her, more than obvious in her envy of Delphinia’s fame and position.

“I did promise her skeleton would lay in the Chamber forever, did I not?” Tom murmured darkly, and kissed Delphinia again. It was almost impossible to him, that she was only a girl of twelve. Her neglectful and abusive childhood had matured her prematurely though. She was a woman in everything but form. 

“You did,” Delphinia agreed somewhat smugly. “Perhaps your serpentine friend might deal with all three of them,” she proposed, and Tom gave his feral smile.

“Come, we’ve our inheritances to claim,” Tom murmured, rising. He fastened and straightened his robes and raked his fingers through his hair. Delphinia smiled softly. He had whispered all sorts of seductive plans in her ears, including the prospect of running away together, claiming their rightful positions as Lord and Lady of their respective Houses, and remaking the wizarding world. It sounded like a start to her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 02/05/2016, I'm making this the first part of a series, with an eye towards continuation. One story per remaining horcrux, max.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr, [wrennette.tumblr.com](http://wrennette.tumblr.com), you can see me flailing incoherently there :)


End file.
